imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:AtoneTheMage/About me
About Me I am from the Wadangka server and I started playing about 4 years ago. Before that, I played on the Devilang server then decided to start fresh in a new server for secret reasons. I have an account on the active Korean server as well, but it is low level and has basically no equips. Edit: I have sold the majority of my non-mage equips in Wadangka. I hope to purchase a Geul's Robe in the near future with my 14 million gold and live the rest of my short days in peace My Accounts (Wadangka) Account Level Faction Class xXFvkboyXx 35.08 Siras Warrior Atone 30.60 Siras Magician mZsHy 26.56 Siras Ranger KoperLuo 26 Lanos Magician Dissonance 24 Siras Ranger Schwi 22.00 Siras Ranger Decresendo 15 Siras Warrior ExMachina 14 Siras Ranger Wiki I joined wiki recently (June?). My reason for joining is because I hate when players are mislead by false information on this Wikipedia so I set out to identify and correct most of those errors. It is also fun expanding my knowledge in HTML coding - I'm not really good at it though. Please do not take me too seriously based on my actions on the Wiki or even in-game. I get bored occasionally and say things to rouse up a conversation / argument (especially when I'm training). If I comment anything rude on your forums or message walls, don't get offended please. What I do in TWOM I basically afk 50% of the time and find myself dead when I check occasionally. I would like everyone from the Wadangka server to read my following kos (Kill on Sight) list and their reason: My KOS List xEmpress: Scammer Old owner of LovelyYuki: Scammed me 2 million Jakecool's Old Owner: Scammed me and then ruined my reputation xlJClx (Or something like that): Killed me when I was afk in Sturdy Leather Armor and my precious mage AbigaiI: Attempted to steal a Turtle Z that I was already killing, killed me while AFK Erickzzzt: Killed me while afk thrice, potentially killed a Turtle that I was looking for and kept on smirking LulutchXVII: Talked trash about me in chat. Is apparently a scammer and they attempt to kill me while AFK but can't so they call high levels on me NukeBomb: Is constantly called to kill me for no reason Luxurious: Kills me even though he has max fame. Most likely because I phearted to kill him in the past Lewold: Killing my mage and me while AFK Flickan: Chasing me from Lanos Plains to Arid Grasslands only to get killed 22 times to 2. I simply wanted to check on bosses but he tried to kill me for no reason o0Yeka0o: "Excuses" ChaosMage1: Talking trash even though I am higher level and have done nothing to him lDARKDREAMl, DeadDream: I was so nice to you and you scammed me 2.5m by creating a fake name account. When I exposed you, you deleted both the fake name and DeadDream to discredit me xLux: Conforming to the environment around you and spawning me with 10 others for no reason RinZoldiek: Killing me for no reason iDomick: Killing me for no reason Izelia: I understand why Izelia dislikes me, but killing me on 3,300 ping while I am struggling to type in chat is a little annoying; I am unsure if they are a new owner, but they appear to like fame a lot Kongblanco: Constantly killing me for no reason. Has spawned me for at least 2 hours by now Toujours: Killing me when I sold all my equips; potted and ran to Elite Mercenaries only to die To be expanded ~~ note: If you have a reason for killing me other than fame, personal desire, or because I am AFK, then please spam my message board What I Dislike about TWOM I constantly say that "TWOM is life", but in reality, it is ironically the opposite. As many critics have stated, TWOM is an extremely time consuming game. For example, I purchased my warrior, xXFvkboyXx at level 31 to use as a lurer, but ended up training him. Each level required 25 - 30 hours and now he is level 35. Whenever I complain about the slow progress in chat, people criticize me and state, "TWOM won't give you free xp". I understand that this statement is an exaggeration, but to get to level 40 would require hundreds of hours. Most of the people who claim I am lazy do not understand the amount of time I have sacrificed for this game. When I finally escape the boring and vigorous training, I find myself in a financial crisis. Even right now, I am hard-stuck at below 200,000 gold at all times. The reason I am so poor is because I do not allow myself to merchandise on Black Trader; I believe "merching" denies other players the opportunity to get items they NEED at a price they can afford. This constantly happened to me throughout my time playing the game and reinforced my belief that merching is bad. When I attempt to farm at, lets say, Lighthouse (any floor), I rarely get any drops. Goals in TWOM Since I am a Canadian, my academic performance will not matter until I am in Grade 11. That time is approaching and I have acknowledged the fact that I have to quit by September in order to focus on school. Before I do quit, I wish to accomplish some long-term goals and "dreams" I have had for quite a while. They may include: Massive giveaways so people remember me Selling all my warrior equips for a Geul's Robe Self-destructive enchanting and crate opening Haha, this is what makes me broke Category:Blog posts